


Monster?

by WillowClemson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Breeding, Choking, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Protagonist, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Language Barrier, Mind Meld, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex, To Be Continued, Unhappy Ending, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: You haven't had the best day, week, or year, really. You're sick of being wrong, and something strange decides to help you out of your sadness, ...and get two birds with one bone.Finally something that's not poetry.Male reader version of this work will be posted soon.
Relationships: Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s), Tentacle Monster/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Monster?

Male reader x Shkrelin here:  
[**Monster? (Male PoV)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065429) (2530 words) by [**WillowClemson**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson)  


Reader is Shkrelin here:

[ **Monster? (Shkrelin's PoV)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686537) (1473 words) by [**WillowClemson**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson)  


FEMALE READER X SHKRELIN:

I kick a rock down the street. I trudge along the barely paved road until I get back to to it and kick it again. This cycle continues for a bit as I walk under the shade of the sycamore trees, reminiscing all the what if's and shoulda done better's, but my anger gets the better of me and I kick my rock too hard and off into the bushes. Damn it. I keep meandering down the street, and come upon a very similar looking rock. Whatever. I kick it into the bushes on purpose just to get it out of my sight like the rest of my failures, hanging my head in shame.  
I hear a skittering sound and look back up. It's the fucking rock. I look around for a squirrel or some kid messing with me, but there's no one there. I pick it up and shout indiscriminately as I throw it back into the bushes.  
There's not even a second of peace before it flies back out of the bushes and whacks me in the forehead. I fall down, crawling backwards on my hands and heels like a crab from the greenery. There's something in there. I get back up, embarrassed at having tripped and been scared. It's probly just some stupid kid. I yank back the branches and look into the grove. Again, there's nothing.  
I go to pick up the rock again. Maybe it's a critter trying to play with me. I hold back the bushes and gently toss the rock onto the ground behind them, watching...waiting. Then I see it.  
It's slithering on the ground and I almost think it's a snake, but then it swirls around the rock in a very strange way and tosses it back gently at my feet. It seems to notice me, so I reach out to touch it.  
It twists around my wrist so fast I didn't even see it move and it's speeding me away and into the forest. I run and stumble to keep up, but it's faster than me, so I fall and it just keeps dragging me in, deeper. Branches whip across my face and limbs and I can't see the road anymore. Where did it go? Where did I go? This thing still has me tight in it's grip. All the sudden, everything stops. I'm in a cave. It's dark, everything is covered in moss, and it's still holding my wrist. I reach out to pry it off, but it wiggles away from my fingers. It's soft, but not fuzzy...almost like skin, and it's warm. It's obviously not a snake. I follow the end of the tendril with my eyes, which are slowly adjusting to the dark. At the other end of the tendril, in a rocky crevice of the wall, there's just more tendrils, wiggling and moving around in the air. The one on my wrist gently tugs me towards it. I try not to move and it tugs harder, causing me to trip once again, but I'm caught by another tendril. It settles me back on my feet a bit closer and stretches out to a cut on my face, which stings when it touches me. I shy away from the pain and am gripped firmly by more tendrils, snaking their way around my head and hands, holding me still as the inquisitive one strokes my wounds. They sting for a second, but strangely I notice they stopped hurting after. I reach up for my face, and this time, they let me loose, save for the one still entwined with my wrist. My cuts are gone. There's no blood or pain at all. What the fuck? I swallow. The inquisitive one comes towards me but stops just shy of my ribcage. I feel like it's trying to show me something...so I reach back. I'm pulled into the mass of tendrils, they surround me, wiggling and writhing and tickling me everywhere, getting under my clothes. I start to panic. I breathe heavier and I open my mouth to yell, but I'm stuffed with a tendril before I can make a sound. Fuck. It's worming into my mouth and down my throat, but then it moves into my esophagus, I feel it! I can't breathe! It's going to eat me. It's going to suffocate me, kill me, and eat me! I gasp for air again and again and again, and then I breathe. But not breathe. I have air in my lungs, I feel them heaving, but I'm not breathing from the air, there isn't any. It's just tendrils, all over, everywhere, wiggling away my sense of reality. Maybe I'm already dead and this is what the afterlife is. At least it's calm. And quiet. I can't hear anything other than the rustling of tendrils. My clothes are useless, because they're just going in and out of them. I can't even tell if there's bunches of them or just one freaky octopus thing. Who cares. I'm dead. It's warm. There's still a tendril in my throat. It's the weirdest feeling in the world to have your lungs functioning and well without breathing air down your throat. It actually feels...good. The second I think it, there's a new pain. They're poking at my ears. I try to move away, but I'm surrounded, and it hurts and it just keeps going until it stops. It doesn't hurt anymore, just feels odd. Just like before. I can hear my heartbeat in my head. The rushing hiss of my blood vessels still working. I am alive? The silence is broken by a thought. Well, not a thought, but a feeling. Or a word? No, a thought? Feeling? Like someone giggled, but I didn't hear anything but my heartbeat. All the sudden I feel safe. And...aroused? Fuck no. Nope, nope, nope. I am not getting pumped full of alien jizz. I gotta get out of here. I struggle to find anywhere I'm not being caressed by a tendril, but it's no use. They're everywhere. Another unknown feeling, my sadness and anger and shame from earlier, but...through someone else's eyes. It's painful to think about. I'm wrapped up tighter, but it isn't scary, it's nice and it's warm and I'm safe...maybe this is okay? Don't I deserve to feel good? Why do I always have to be the one who's wrong? Can't I escape from reality for a while?  
It reaches towards my vagina from my inner thigh, lazily dragging into my shorts and past my panties. The tendrils on my breasts start to knead them firmly while the one below teases me by rimming my labia. I arch my back into it's touch, my mind relaxing as my body shudders. One latches onto my clit at the same moment another pushes into my mouth and latches to my tongue, both gently pulsing. I hear my heart rate speed up. I'm surrounded by them, but the teasing is unbearable. Take me already!  
Then they do, all tenderness from before dissolved into lust as they pound into me. I would cry out, but there's still tendrils in my lungs and my ears and my vagina and my mouth. It's too much, but they don't stop. In fact, the inquisitive one has left my vagina to another and started poking around my ass. My suspicions are confirmed as it gently pokes into my anus, the slipperiness of my own juices hardly a suitable lubrication, but the tendril is so strong, it pushes past my defenses. It's a strange sensation. I'm being filled in every hole my body has to offer. But as soon as I think that, yet another pushes into my throat, traveling to my stomach, giving me the momentary urge to gag before it softens and I relax, swallowing over it, my lips beginning to ache from the openness. Then, a short pain in my lower regions is followed by the most unnatural feeling I've ever had. I feel the need to pee, but nothing happens. The skinniest tendril has gently worked it's way up my urethra. Again, I try to move away, the strangeness ruining my physical high, but it holds me in itself. Resisting is no use. Fuck. I've had some pretty extra curricular sex, but I have never been so full, or even dreamt of being so full in my life. It's unnerving and exhilarating and serendipitous at the same time.  
It thrusts into me, and tendril after tendril stretches and fills me. I try to cry out, to moan, to shriek with the pleasure and the fullness, but I have no room to make a sound. I writhe and buck in silence save for the hissing of my racing heartbeat in my still plugged ears. I come with no outlet, no way for any of my pleasure to escape my body. As I come, I feel another pain, deep in my vagina as a persistent one tries to go further. That's my cervix. Ow! Stop, that hurts!  
It listens and stops pushing into my womb. It trades places with the inquisitive one, which I feel squirt liquid into my vagina. Suddenly, the sensations from my cunt all disappear, and I can't feel anything. The inquisitive one leaves, and the persistent one comes back. I feel it press into my cervix, without pain, an odd sensation, but familiar enough that I can still place it. The inquisitive one is squirting numbing liquid all over my belly and my hips now...what are you doing? You're ruining my orgasm!  
But then I understand...they're going to stretch me, fill me. No, I can't. I'm not ready!  
Another feeling...they're telling me everything is going to be okay. I'm going to be okay, and safe, and loved, and I'm going to be a wonderful breeding partner.  
I see it travelling down inside the persistent one, a wigging bubble coming towards me. I feel a burst of liquid into my womb before the wiggling bubble reaches my cervix and pauses just a moment before popping through, startling me just a bit before I feel it. It's a tiny mass of tendrils, flicking and writhing around in my womb, it just doesn't stop moving. It's wonderful. I love it. I wonder how big it will get. I'm so lost in the strange sensation, I don't notice the next one until it also pops through and joins the other one in wiggling around. Twins? That's a bit much, but okay.  
Another giggling feeling. The tendrils holding me are laughing at me. What's so funny? I see another one coming down the persistent tendril. Jeez, how many of them are there? Suddenly, another tendril covers my eyes. Hey! All of my senses are gone now except what I can feel. The wiggling inside me is almost enough to drown out the feeling of them popping through my cervix, one by one. Three...four...five...six...or was that seven? The wiggling is intense now, they're all moving around each other inside me, I feel them, fighting for space now, wiggling to get room, you're crushing them! Be careful! There's too many, stop! More keep coming, and I'm getting so tight, too full, I'm worried. They stopped wiggling now. There's no more room, they can't move, but more still keep coming, my belly starts to hurt, not only is there no more room for them, there's no more room for me! I can feel my organs moving. Ow! Stop! This hurts, stop, please! No, no, no, no, no! They don't listen, and I'm still helpless...helpless as the poor, crushed babies inside me. I'm not big enough to help them, to hold them, I can't do this. The numb feeling is gone, and now it's just hurt, everywhere, sharp, stinging hurt. I try to scream, but I'm still silenced. The tendrils in my head shush me, try to calm me down, one squeezes my hand, but I slap it away. I'm crying. It hurts so much. How could you do this to me? The babies, they're not moving. Can't you feel that? You killed them! Let me go, you monster!  
Suddenly, my back hits the floor. I haven't felt the ground in what feels like days. It's harsher than I remember. I breathe and it's cold and wet. I almost choke on the air. I can see again, the tentrils in my throat and lungs and over my eyes have gone. The inquisitive one strokes my chin and directs my attention down to where others are healing the stretchmarks on my belly, barely touching me. I feel something sad... but then, I can hear again and the sound of rustling on the cave floor is deafening over the quiet of my heartbeat. They slither out of me, away from me. I'm gaping open everywhere except my womb. The inquisitive one plants one final stroke on my belly before following the others back into the crevice from which they came.  
Wait! Come back, I didn't mean it! But they can't hear my thoughts anymore. I try to speak, but my throat is so hoarse, I can't. I reach out towards it and try to move, but I'm so heavy, my belly, the stretch marks are gone, leaving a round, plump, full circle of flesh on my body, but I can't lift myself from the ground. I can't move! They disappear into a hole in the wall, and I'm left alone.  
Then, I feel something. A thought, no, a sound, a word, no a feeling?  
It's not the tendrils, it's something else, it's different...  
It's really... hungry? Another feeling, more voices, more minds, all crying out the same thing: I'm hungry!  
Then, I feel all of them move. 

TBC...?


End file.
